BLOODY REY【La historia de una Asesina】
by Lady Strawberry Geek
Summary: (AU) ¿Quién es Rey? Aparentemente, no es nadie... Sólo una sombra que deslumbra de belleza y placer a sus víctimas antes de acabar con sus vidas... Una asesina despiadada dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos (Advertencia: Lemon, gore y probablemente uno de los fanfics más bizarros de éste fandom).
1. Chapter 1: Chico de las Pizzas

Este es un proyecto experimental creado en conjunto por " **cpbr15** " y " **Lady Strawberry Geek** ". Les ADVERTIMOS que puede resultar bastante perturbador ya que incluso las mismas escritoras lo auto-consideramos como el fanfic más bizarro, gore y sexual dentro de éste fandom.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BLOODY REY**

 **Capítulo I: "Chico de las Pizzas"**

* * *

Me observé detenidamente en el espejo… encontré un reflejo sin sentimientos… sin remordimientos, giré mi torso para verlo y no pude evitar sonreír ante una imagen tan patética.

Llevaba ropa interior de encaje negro y una peluca corta de cabello natural color rojo; algunas gotas de semen aún caían por mis labios combinándose con la sangre que recorría desde mi rostro hasta mis pechos. Deslicé el dedo índice sobre mi piel, mezclando ambos fluidos dentro de mi boca… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al disfrutar de aquel delicioso sabor: salado y metálico a la vez.

Viré la mirada nuevamente a la cama sólo para jactarme del gran trabajo que había realizado con la víctima de ésta noche, muy bien elegido a decir verdad. Gotas de sangre aún salpicaban con gran fuerza desde su entrepierna. Recordé que aún tenía su miembro entre mis manos así que lo lancé a la cama sin cuidado alguno, junto de su dueño.

Cogí mi bolso y comencé a rebuscar dentro de él… Sé qué pensarán… que soy una maldita desquiciada… una perra sin corazón… pero se equivocan; no negaré que es totalmente cierto pero hay un trasfondo tras ello. Al cumplir los 20 años, con las deudas de la universidad encima (además de las que me había heredado mi padre, alcohólico y drogadicto por cierto), la muerte de mi madre y sin un solo centavo en el bolsillo; me vi obligada a buscar dinero a toda costa, lo único que deseaba era un poco de comida, la cual podía conseguir apenas una vez al día y con suerte.

Me resistí al inicio a aceptar las propuestas indecentes que me ofrecían algunas amigas de la universidad, iban en contra de la moral enseñada por mi familia. Luego de un tiempo, cuando la desesperación me llevó al punto límite, acepté.

Mi primera noche trabajando en un Night-club fue de lo peor, yo era una virgen ingenua y no entendía como las demás mujeres ahí podían disfrutar de las caricias perversas que les proporcionaban tantos asquerosos sujetos, muchos de ellos drogados y ebrios.

Un hombre me invitó una copa y sin yo darme cuenta colocó una sustancia que me hizo desmayar, abusó de mi salvajemente al punto que estuve internada una semana en un hospital de mala muerte. Mi único propósito al irme de ahí, lo único que me impulsó a salir viva de esa nefasta noche… fue la venganza… Averigüé todo lo que pude de él.

Descubrí que había hecho lo mismo con otras diez menores de edad y lo peor, tenía esposa y tres hijas pequeñas; el maldito tenía una empresa de exportaciones muy exitosa, se pudría en dinero el muy malnacido.

Sin pensarlo mucho llamé a su mujer y nos reunimos. Me sorprendió que ella al ver la evidencia comenzara a reír, sacó un fajón de dinero de su cartera y me lo entregó; me confesó entonces que quería librarse de él para que las empresas quedaran a su nombre ya que era un desgraciado y abusador.

Esa mujer era tan astuta, debió haberse dado cuenta del brillo de venganza en mis ojos, ya que aseguró que si volvía a verlo y lo mataba sin dejar pruebas, me daría una cantidad de dinero que, con tan sólo mencionarla, mis ojos se abrieron como nunca en la vida.

Y así lo hice, el hombre volvió al night-club un día y preguntó por mi nombre… yo por parte mía tenía todo listo. No puse resistencia y me dejé dominar por él… una vez que acabó, clavé un cuchillo en su cuerpo tantas veces que quedó reducido a una masa sin forma y cubierta de sangre. Me asegure de dejar todo limpio, el cloro era mi mejor aliado, peluca y maquillaje para que no me reconocieran, deje el arma el algún basurero de la ciudad muy lejos de lo sucedido.

La esposa me invitó al funeral. Fuimos las últimas en quedarnos, ella me agradeció y entregó un maletín con suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida; dejé una rosa blanca en la tumba de aquel bastardo mientras sonreía, después de todo, gracias a él había conseguido todo eso.

Pero no acabó ahí… al parecer en la alta sociedad había más de una dama y hombres también dispuestos a pagar increíbles sumas de dinero por asesinar a sus enemigos sin dejar rastros; y ahí estaba yo dispuesta a realizar ese sucio trabajo… desde ése día mi nombre fue simplemente "Rey", una criatura sin alma y la única que no sólo cumplía a la perfección su labor, sino que además les daba una placentera despedida a sus víctimas antes de mandarlos al más allá… Seguro se preguntarán el porqué de mis inusuales métodos… a mi defensa sólo diré… que la vida me enseñó que la forma más efectiva de convertir en una indefensa presa a cualquier persona… es a través del sexo.

El muchacho de ésta vez no era nada distinto, leí los papeles que acababa de sacar de mi bolso…

-Así que tu nombre es Finn… -Susurré.

Mis clientes habían sido muy específicos, querían que le seccionara el miembro, el mismo con el que había abusado de la hija menor de esa acaudalada familia. La joven de 17 años había sido invitada a una fiesta en la que el chico de 24 también asistió, luego de varias bebidas fueron a una habitación y la forzó a tener relaciones sexuales, o al menos eso era lo que la muchacha había contado entre lágrimas a sus padres… Estos señores no lo deseaban tras las rejas, lo querían muerto, y fue por ello que contrataron mis servicios

No fue muy difícil conseguir sus datos: Era un repartidor de pizzas, emancipado de sus padres desde los 16 años. Conseguí una habitación no muy lejos de la pizzería donde trabajaba registrándome con un nombre falso, estaba disfraza ocultando perfectamente mi identidad. Llamé por una pizza y me aseguré que fuera él quien la trajera, luego de 30 minutos llegó.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches… -dije abriendo la puerta, usaba sólo una bata negra que dejaba en evidencia un pronunciado escote y mis largas piernas.

-Disculpe el retraso, aquí están sus pizzas…

-Déjalas en la mesa –ordené.

El muchacho algo tímido ingresó y dejó las tres cajas junto a la mesa. Miró alrededor.

-¿En realidad se comerá las tres pizzas usted sola?-

-Digamos que… -musité tomando un pedazo de la caja y succionando el queso de aquella tajada de manera lasciva- … tengo un hambre voraz…

-Es bastante delgada como para comer todo eso… ¿no?

-Pues… no tanto como crees.

Abrí mi bata y la deje caer el piso, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior negra y provocativa que llevaba puesta. El muchacho me devoró con la mirada, me di cuenta rápidamente que nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer así, lucía nervioso y eso me pareció bastante tierno…

-Cierra la puerta –susurré en su oído.

Mientras el cumplía mis órdenes me senté al borde de la cama… No quería ser penetrada esta vez, sobre todo por un violador que me trajera tantos horribles recuerdos; pero… si dentro de unos minutos iba a tener que cortárselo al menos quería darle a su "amiguito" una despedida suficientemente placentera y memorable y por qué no disfrutar yo también… Sonreí con malicia…

El chico se acercó y le indique que se arrodillara frente a mí, era tan inocente la forma como seguía todos mis juegos, parecía una pequeña presa a la merced del depredador que esta noche era mi papel, mi pie se posó entre su entrepierna acariciándola, mi rostro le dio algunas indicaciones y el pobre las siguió como un perro faldero, tomo la pantimedia de encaje que llegaba encima de mi rodilla y la dejo caer lejos de todo, primero una pierna y luego la otra.

Abrí las piernas dejando ver mi intimidad a través del encaje de la ropa interior que con mi mano acariciaba, veía como los ojos del muchacho seguían los movimientos de mis dedos en mi parte baja - _¿Lo quieres?-_ provocativamente le pregunte, en la comisura de sus labios casi se podía asomar la baba chorrear, el perdedor se limpió con sus manos y me dio un si con su rostro _-Oh si, por favor si, si-_ decía.

Solté los nudos de mi panties y todo quedo a su vista, con mis dedos le indique se acercara y se posara en mi entrepierna, el chico llego arrastrándose como un animal en cuatro patas, pose mi mano en su nuca y lo traje hacia mí, era torpe a decir verdad, pero me di el lujo de disfrutar el sexo oral que me proporciono por algunos minutos.

-Es tu turno cariño- fue lo que dije mientras nos levantábamos y lo tire esta vez en la cama, jale su pantalón y su viril miembro quedo al descubierto, el muy malnacido estaba muy bien dotado.

Comencé lamiendo desde su final hasta la punta en la que me quede haciendo algunos movimientos circulares, me pregunte si estaba con una mujer en ese momento pues el estúpido gemía más que una vieja. Después pase a introducirlo en mi boca, me ayude con una mano para hacer mayor presión, lo dejaba que disfrutara. En un movimiento lo ingrese profundo y sentí el palpitar, acelere los movimientos y llego, trague cuanto pude aunque algo de su semen se salió por las comisuras de mi boca.

-Pero si apenas estamos comenzando- musité mientras tomaba el cuchillo escondido en la espalda de mi corsé.

-Ohh sí, quiero más.

-Más… mucho más -lo distraía entre caricias-. Lástima que Mery… esa la chica de la que abusaste, no pensara lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Mi mano izquierda se posó en su miembro y lo estiró. De un rápido corte lo desprendí.

La sangre brotaba en chorros cayendo en mi rostro y torso, el chico quiso grita pero otra cortada a su garganta impidió que saliera algún sonido a tiempo, normalmente me hubiera deleitado perforando su cuerpo, pero este me pareció tan poca cosa que ni siquiera lo considere.

.

.

.

Solté una pequeña carcajada al recordar, quizá si me estaba volviendo loca después de todo ya que comenzaba a disfrutar mi trabajo cada vez más… el acto completo… desde el sexo salvaje hasta derramar cada gota de sangre de las víctimas. Llamé a mis clientes y confirmé la entrega del dinero que quedaba a cuenta mientras que me comprometía a llevar las pruebas del acto concluido.

Tomé fotos con mi celular a cada detalle. Me di un baño rápido. Vestí algo diferente a cuando había llegado. Estaba lista para irme… caminé hacia la puerta cuando recordé un detalle muy importante… desaparecer las evidencias… golpee mi cabeza por inercia y tomé el líquido que llevaba en mi bolso, derramándolo por todo el cuerpo y en cada lugar que hubiera tenido contacto conmigo y pudiera dar pruebas en mi contra.

Mis técnicas eran cada vez más sofisticadas; ahora usaba un ácido especial, muy caro, que eliminaba rastros de ADN de cualquier sustancia, ya sea sangre, semen, saliva; y a su vez desaparecía huellas dactilares con facilidad. Me coloqué ambos guantes y me retiré del hospedaje sin prisa, no sin antes dejar caer una rosa blanca sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, amaba ver como se teñía de color rojo con la sangre… ahora era una tradición para mí.

Camine muchas cuadras. Luego de unos 5 minutos dejé en un basurero la ropa con la que llegué a ese lugar; algunas manzanas después el arma, y finalmente regale el abrigo con el que salí de aquel hospedaje a una niña que yacía tiritando de frío sobre una vereda, junto con algo de dinero.

Tomé un taxi sin indicarle el rumbo exacto. Sólo quería despejar mi mente. Mi celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje… Tenía una nueva víctima… Observé en la foto a un hombre de rasgos atractivos, usaba saco y corbata; aparecía en la portada de una revista muy conocida la cual lo titulaba como "El nuevo empresario revelación"… Mojé mis labios mientras maquinaba en mi mente la forma en la acabaría con él mientras susurraba su nombre:

-Poe Dameron…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Éste es el primer lemmon que publico D: Y debo agradecer infinitamente a mi gran amiga y hermana separada al nacer, Cindy ( cpbr15 ). Todo comenzó luego de ver un fan-video de la canción de Lady Gaga "Bloody Mary", las ideas fluyeron y se las comenté a Cindy, quien me brindó su apoyo y juntas decidimos darle luz a éste fic, encargándose ella al 100% de las escenas ricolinas 7u7 (como saben yo aún no se escribir lemmons Y-Y); por parte mía me encargué del resto recibiendo también los aportes de Cindy para complementar la historia tal y como la acaban de leer. Será netamente AU, y les pedimos ser de mente abierta o de lo contrario simplemente ignorar. En cada capítulo descubriremos la historia y asesinato a manos de Rey de un personaje de The Force Awakens. Todos los caps tendrán sexo y violencia muy gráfica, asimismo mucho drama y quizá... sólo quizá... un poco de romance. Es por ello que dejamos a Kylo Ren al final ya que aún no tenemos definido si morirá o le esperará otro destino *-* Recuerden dejar sus comentarios :) Muchas gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2: Superación Personal

Este es un proyecto experimental creado en conjunto por " **cpbr15** " y " **Lady Strawberry Geek** ". Les ADVERTIMOS que puede resultar bastante perturbador ya que incluso las mismas escritoras lo auto-consideramos como el fanfic más bizarro, gore y sexual dentro de éste fandom.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BLOODY REY**

 **Capítulo II: "Superación Personal"**

* * *

Mis piernas comenzaban a tensarse… un pequeño calambre en mi espina dorsal me hizo tratar de corregir mi postura para amilanar aquel dolor punzante producido por haber permanecido más de una hora sin moverme.

Los pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, dado que mi último encuentro no había resultado como esperaba y ahora estaba esperando los resultados del médico para confirmar o desmentir las posibles "secuelas" que ese bastardo aparentemente había dejado en mi cuerpo.

Un guapo sujeto el doctor sin duda, se asomó desde su consultorio para invitarme a pasar informándome que ya tenían los resultados de los exámenes. Mi mente no dejaba de maldecir el nombre de aquel desgraciado…Poe Dameron.

.

.

.

 _En sólo un año se había dicho mucho de él, muchos lo consideraban un emprendedor, otros un revolucionario y para algunos, era un héroe e incluso un ejemplo a seguir, la gente puede llegar a ser simplemente patética admirando a otros._

 _El millonario había nacido en el seno de una humilde familia de migrantes latinos; vivió una infancia difícil y de muchas carencias. A los 18 años, luego de que su padre enfermara gravemente, se vio obligado a dejar inconclusos sus estudios y comenzar a trabajar en la venta ambulatoria de hot dogs como muchos otros en este podrido mundo._

 _Su vida cambió a los 27 años cuando conoció a Ferbus Higgins, un joven proveniente de una familia adinerada que con tan sólo 19 años perseguía sus ideales con gran fervor y con la esperanza de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, luego de un tiempo iniciaron una relación amorosa y prohibida; Ferbus es homosexual y su familia, de ideales muy conservadores, no sabía ese pequeño detalle._

 _Ferbus nunca negó ningún tipo de ayuda a su pareja ya sea económica o emocional, estaba ciegamente perdido en las palabras de Poe y este aprovechando sus capacidades de manipulación y logro convencerlo de romper los vínculos con su familia, el joven los enfrento haciendo pública su orientación sexual, sus padres lo negaron como hijo, pero como último acto de consideración hacia el menor de la familia, firmaron los papeles para otorgarle en vida la parte correspondiente de su herencia y nunca volver a saber nada más de él._

 _Dameron se bañaba en dinero, Ferbus invirtió su herencia en el negocio de comidas de su pareja y al cabo de unos años "Premium Snacks", se había consolidado como una empresa realmente exitosa, pero desgraciadamente la felicidad fue efímera para ellos, se descubrió que Ferbus tenía SIDA._

 _Dameron se aprovechó del miedo de Ferbus y lo envió a Alemania a seguir un tratamiento para mejorar su calidad de vida, lo previsto era quedarse por seis meses pero nunca volvió_

 _Con los papeles del traspaso de las propiedades a su nombre, Dameron ya no necesitaba a Ferbus, se limitó a depositarle dinero suficiente para subsistir cómodamente en ése país. Mientras que Ferbus a través de la pantalla del televisor veía a su "pareja" posar ante la sociedad orgulloso de su superación rodeado de mujeres. El odio y el deseo de venganza crecieron como semilla en su interior._

 _Y era por ello que me había contactado, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo monetario bastante agradable para mí. Sabía que en ésta oportunidad me enfrentaba a un pez gordo y asediado por la prensa pero confiaba bastante en mi técnica y capacidad._

.

.

.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad que se iluminaba con las coloridas luces de la plaza y los flashes provenientes de los reporteros, Dameron era el centro de esa reunión social, mientras que se jactaba por milésima vez de su supuesta historia de superación.

Yo caminaba alrededor expectante, lucía un vestido negro cubierto por un saco del mismo color, peluca rubia sujetada en una cola de caballo y maquillaje bastante recargado, al menos comparado al que usaba por costumbre.

Esperé a que los reporteros se dispersaran un poco y me moví con rapidez, en un momento me encontré frente al empresario y choqué contra él fingiendo sorpresa. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él me tomó de los hombros tratando de que no cayera directo al suelo.

-Disculpe señorita.

-La culpa fue mía –susurré con una mirada penetrante, mientras que con una mano acariciaba discretamente su pecho. El me observó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Puedo… ¿Ofrecerle algo? ¿Un hot dog quizá? -era coqueto sin duda.

Asentí. Posó una mano en mi cintura y me llevó hacia el carrito que unos momentos antes acababa de presentar. Me preparó un hot-dog mientras narraba brevemente como había logrado vencer los "obstáculos" en su vida para alcanzar el éxito.

-¿Desea mostaza, madame? –me preguntó modulando seductoramente el tono de su voz.

Afirmé con el rostro para luego recibir el bocadillo sin apartar la vista de él un solo segundo. Una vez en mis manos, lo llevé lentamente a mi boca, deslicé mi lengua por la mostaza mientras cerraba los ojos; hacía distintos movimientos a través de la salchicha similares a los que haría en el sexo oral, finalmente mordí la punta y mastiqué mientras emitía suaves sonidos de placer. Él se limitó a observarme fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Podemos ir a un lugar más… privado… si deseas –susurró en mi oído.

-Veo que estás ocupado –dije mirando alrededor. Él tomó un bolígrafo de su saco y un pedazo de papel, apuntó algo y me lo entregó.

-Tienes toda la razón, preciosa… Llámame en un par de horas, una limosina te recogerá.

-Haré lo posible por ir… gracias.

Guardé el apunte en mi brasier y me despedí con una última mirada, me prepare, retoque mi maquillaje y ajuste mi escote, Luego de esto esperé un par de horas mientras repasa mi plan una y otra vez.

Dameron era educado y atractivo, tal vez podría disfrutar más de él, pero algo era seguro… ésta noche alguien moriría envenenado misteriosamente. Pasadas poco más de tres horas… me contacté con el número indicado y efectivamente pasaron a recogerme en una limosina. El chofer me trasladó a un lujoso hotel en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad y colocó en mis manos la llave de la habitación 780.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta, más que una habitación tenía la apariencia de una suite enorme, unos sonidos traspasaban la puerta… eran gemidos, al principio parecían provenir de una sola persona pero cuando me asomé a la entrada pude darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Dameron con al menos 5 personas más… toda una orgia. Mis pensamientos se turbaron al darme cuenta que mis planes se acababan de ir a la basura, no podría llevarlo a cabo con tantas personas presentes, "sin testigos" era mi primera clausula.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegaste, preciosa! –Su voz me sobresaltó, sin embargo él no se inmutó a pesar de dirigirme la palabra y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo en ésos momentos.

-Creo que… debería irme –dije evidenciando mi nerviosismo.

-Vamos... ¡Únete a la diversión!

Dio una señal e inmediatamente dos chicos se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a tratar de desvestirme mientras repartían besos y caricias a través de mi espalda y cuello, por más que no quería admitirlo comenzaba a excitarme, me zafé de ambos y corrí en dirección a la puerta con la respiración agitada. Él me siguió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No puedo hacerlo así…

-Creí que querías divertirte

-Sí pero… yo… soy… - tenía que pensar en algo rápido- soy virgen.

Dameron palideció al escuchar mis palabras.

-Cuando te vi, llamaste mi atención, te admiro… y por eso estar contigo significa tanto para mí, pero no creo estar lista para una… orgía… no ahora…

-Así que… ¿una virgen…?

Su mirada se oscureció a tal punto que daba la apariencia de una persona totalmente distinta a la que había conocido aquella tarde, posó una mano en mí nunca y trajo mi rostro hacia el suyo con fuerza, me besó violentamente, sentía sus labios revolotear sobre los míos a un ritmo casi doloroso mientras iba introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. El beso duró varios segundos y luego me tomó en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, seremos solo tú y yo esta noche- llevándome a otra habitación.

Mis mejillas sonrojadas para hacerme ver frágil, deje que ese hombre me tumbara en la cama, mientras nos despojábamos de la ropa, incluso fingí ser torpe al desabrochar su camisa. – _Eres tan encantadora_ \- me decía.

Su tacto en mi piel era gentil logrando excitarme, se deslizo por mi torso y mi espalda, repartía besos en mi cuerpo, y se deleitó succionado mis pezones, yo no impedí que los gemidos salieran, después de todo lo estaba disfrutando, Poe toco mi parte baja… estaba húmeda… lista para recibirlo, me tomo con fuerzas y abrió mis piernas, toda la delicadeza de las caricias desapareció pues la embestida fue brusca.

Agradecí a mi anatomía delgada y que mis últimos trabajos (Sí... hablamos de meses) no tuvieron coito, así cuando Dameron y su muy buen proporcionado miembro entraron en mí, el paso estrecho lo hizo estremecer y gemir.

Deje que algunas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, y clave con fuerza mis uñas en su espalda, sus embestidas eran fuertes, sentía como si estuviera buscando la forma de desgarrarme toda por dentro, gritaba con fuerza y solté una palabra que a los hombres les encanta - _Más_ \- le suplique.

Dameron perdió la razón como esperaba, me dio la vuelta y me penetro como un león domesticando a su hembra, mis glúteos chocaban contra su pelvis, y los chorros de adrenalina recorrían mi cuerpo, quería tener el ritmo, en el siguiente choque, alce mi cuerpo y me impulse hacia tras, obligándolo a quedar sentado de rodillas y yo encima de él, dándole la espalda, apoye mis manos en el espaldar de la cama, abrí mas mis piernas buscando el acomodo y comencé a moverme.

Mordía mis labios, para contener los gritos de sus nalgadas, el imbécil solo me decía: " _Sigue, ohh si… Si-sigue"._ Mientras su palma golpeaba mis caderas, un fuerte gemido delato que el tonto estaba punto de llegar, me lanzo contra la cama y sentí sus fluidos caer entre la parte baja de mi espalda y mis glúteos.

Luego de unos minutos me dirigí al baño. Eran extrañas las veces que una de mis víctimas superaba mis habilidades en la cama pero lo cierto es que éste realmente me había impresionado.

Mi plan inicial ya no funcionaba así que pensé en otra forma, miré la tina… sin duda alguna no era mala idea, preparé todo y me sumergí en el agua. Después de unos instantes relajantes escuché pasos acercarse.

-Así que te das un baño y no me pides acompañarte- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Se acercó e ingresó a la tina junto conmigo; deslice una pierna por su dorso, y la otra acariciando su miembro lo vi cerrar los ojos y salí sin darle explicaciones.

Me puse de pie frente al espejo y cogí un par de toallas, una para cubrir mi desnudez y con la otra traté de frotar mi cabello para secarlo.

-Hay una secadora a tu mano derecha –Efectivamente era así, sólo atiné a sonreír y tomarla, ya sabía qué hacer…

-Por cierto muñeca… te desenvolviste tan bien que… no parecía que era tu primera vez -el seguía hablando.

-"No juzgues a alguien por lo que aparenta…" -Dije secando algunos mechones de cabello, tenía la mirada perdida en el espejo- ¿Sabes? Ojalá alguien le hubiera dicho eso a Ferbus Higgins…

Estaba lista para continuar el plan, pero la risa maníaca de Dameron me interrumpió.

-Así que… sabes más de mí de lo que esperaba, bueno ese FERBUS ERA UN MALDITO -Su mirada cambió nuevamente, podía ver tanto odio en sus ojos que ahora daban la apariencia de dos flamas de fuego- Ése bastardo… tiene todo lo que se merece… él… me contagió de SIDA.

Mi respiración se detuvo ante sus palabras, debía ser una broma… ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma!

-Normalmente acostumbro decir esto a la mañana siguiente que me acuesto con una virgen… pero tú te lo buscaste preciosa… Por recordarme a ése desgraciado… ¡BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL SIDA!- gritó.

Nuevamente comenzó a reír de una manera enferma, mi mirada ante el espejo se turbó, una lágrima gruesa cayó por mis ojos, mis manos aún sujetaban la secadora encendida Y reí.

No sabía por qué, pero comencé a reírme como si mi vida entera fuera un chiste mal contado y tome un toalla para limpiar mis huellas y sin girar lancé el aparato en mis manos directo a la tina. Apoyé ambos brazos en el lavabo mientras la risa continuaba, no podía detenerla, mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas y entonces ni yo misma pude diferenciar la risa del llanto, sólo quería desahogar lo que sentía, que ni yo sabía que era…

El humo con olor a carne cocida cubrió la habitación condensándose con el vapor del agua, miré entonces la imagen reflejada de aquel cuerpo sin vida retorciéndose aún por las cargas eléctricas mientras expulsaba sangre por la boca. No tenía ningún remordimiento, nunca me había sentido tan decidida de matar a alguien.

Lavé mi rostro y continué con el procedimiento habitual, asearme, limpiar la escena, disfrazarme y tomar las fotos; finalmente dejé una rosa blanca, como tenía por costumbre, junto al cuerpo de mi víctima... flotando delicadamente mientras se teñía de sangre. Salí rápidamente del lugar. No me contacté con mi cliente porque si era verdad lo que ése malnacido acababa de confesar definitivamente tendría que recibir una paga mucho mayor a la acordada.

.

.

.

Me senté frente al consultorio; el médico abrió un sobre y comenzó a leerlo con calma. Mi respiración estaba agitada.

Está bien, admito que por un lado me resigné, no tendría nada de malo si contagiaba a mis víctimas ya que después de todo las mataría ¿verdad? Por alguna razón ya me daba igual. Sabía que lo más probable era que esos resultados fueran positivos y de ser así, sólo serían una mancha más que aumentar a la historia de mi asquerosa vida, nada podría matarme más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Así que… ¿Cómo me dijo que aparentemente se contagió? –Me sobresalté, y mostré mi incomodidad ante la pregunta del doctor.

-En la facultad de medicina. Yo… me pinché el dedo con una jeringa infectada. Fui una idiota.

-Disculpe la molestia… es que me parece extraño ver a una chica tan joven aquí.

-Le agradeceré los resultados –dije con firmeza, interrumpiéndolo.

-Oh si -Llevó nuevamente su mirada a la hoja de papel y después a mí- Señorita. Déjeme decirle que su porcentaje de infección es del 0%. Lo que significa que usted no es portadora de…

El sujeto continuó hablando pero honestamente ya no le presté importancia. Algunos pensarían que quizá debería considerar esto como una "nueva oportunidad en la vida", pero no.

Sólo llegué a la conclusión que tomaría las medidas necesarias para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir. Unas horas después estaba dentro de un tren rumbo a otra ciudad. Las escenas que pasaban por mi ventana eran ciertamente cautivantes. Niños jugando, familias, parejas, a estas alturas sabía que era demasiado tarde para cambiar de estilo de vida.

Un hombre y una mujer de edad adulta y aparentemente de la alta sociedad se sentaron frente a mí, lucían temerosos.

-¿Usted es… Rey? -Preguntó la mujer mientras que yo asentí con el rostro.

-Señorita verá... nuestros contactos nos han dado muy buenas referencias de usted… nosotros queremos que acabes con éste bastardo pelirrojo –dijo el hombre colocando una foto en mis manos-. Le daremos todo lo que pida.

Pedimos algo para almorzar y así continuar con la plática. Presentí que ésta reunión se pondría muy interesante, así como ésta nueva víctima.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a las personas que han seguido, puesto en sus favoritos y comentado esta historia... les traemos una segunda parte de mucha ricura que... esperamos, haya superado al capitulo anterior 7U7... En esta oportunidad el fic lo avanzamos cindy y yo de manera muy ardua... al inicio yo tenia muchas ideas que Cindy me ayudo a resumir magistralmente! Y esperamos, haya dado como resultado una historia fluida e intensa... Les agradeceremos mucho sus comentarios! Besos! Y hasta el siguiente cap 7u7...**


	3. Chapter 3: Sangre Pura

Este es un proyecto experimental creado en conjunto por " **cpbr15** " y " **Lady Strawberry Geek** ". Les ADVERTIMOS que puede resultar bastante perturbador ya que incluso las mismas escritoras lo auto-consideramos como el fanfic más bizarro, gore y sexual dentro de éste fandom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BLOODY REY**

 **Capítulo III: "Sangre Pura"**

* * *

Crucé el umbral del callejón con desenfado, llevaba puesta una chaqueta deportiva, gorra, gafas oscuras y labial rojo… _perfecto_. Fui recibida, como todas las semanas, por pequeñas y a la vez distintas aglomeraciones conformadas por hombres y mujeres de diferentes aspectos, edades, nacionalidades; cada uno con un propósito específico en aquel lugar.

" **Sin Street"** , como le llamábamos, era uno de los pocos recintos donde _gente como yo,_ podíamos deambular con libertad y sin temor a ser apresados o juzgados; o al menos la mayoría. Ahí no existía la ley, _nosotros_ éramos la ley; un lugar bastante agradable para mi gusto.

Caminé directo y sin prisas hasta la tienda de _Unkar Plutt_ , un famoso traficante de estupefacientes y armamento, el único de la zona en realidad. El negocio con él era bastante sencillo, le dabas armas y él te proporcionaba las drogas.

A diario, decenas de personas llegaban hasta su establecimiento llevando consigo piezas encontradas en la basura o en alguna escena del crimen que no había sido limpiada por la policía aún.

—Calibre 36, estado de uso: moderado —Le decía una mujer con la que al parecer estaba haciendo negocios—. Te daré... media porción.

—Pero señor, hace unos días eso valía más. Mis hijos necesi…

—O lo tomas o lo dejas —La interrumpió, dejando en claro que era éso o nada.

La mujer vestida de harapos agachó la cabeza y recibió el pago por el artilugio que acababa de venderle al "Gordo Plutt" —como le decíamos—, detrás de mí se aproximaron un par de niños que corrieron hasta su madre; ella distribuyó la mercadería entre los dos… _hacía que sus propios hijos vendieran la droga_.

 _ **«** **Perra… mala madre** **»**_

Sí, eso era lo que diría cualquier persona del exterior con un poco de sentido común, pero no en Sin Street. Aquí era una mujer maltratada por la vida que hacía lo necesario para sobrevivir ante este mundo miserable y asqueroso; nadie se oponía a ello.

Lo sé, suelo distraerme rápido. Agité la cabeza y me dirigí hasta la entrada de la tienda de Unkar.

—Pero miren qué tenemos acá —Bufó con ironía.

—Necesito armas, Unkar. Tendré una misión importante y pensaba llevar algún juguete nuevo.

—Adelante, belleza.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y me condujo hasta la plataforma donde guardaba cientos de lotes de armamento recién canjeados.

—Elije una —Dijo, señalando la indumentaria.

—No hay nada como lo que busco —Aseveré—, necesito algo más… profesional.

Me observó de medio lado frunciendo el ceño. Se rascó la barbilla y torció la boca.

—Eh… ¿Ya has pasado donde Maz? —Preguntó— Puede ser que ella tenga lo que buscas.

—Aún no. Desde que dejé mi entrenamiento no la he visto.

—Te estás confiando mucho. En cualquier momento alguien vendrá y hará un mejor trabajo que tú; tienes talento pero deberías seguir puliéndolo.

 _ **«** **Talento para matar. ¡Que orgullo!** **»**_

—Pasaré por la tienda de Maz, gracias.

Sonreí ladinamente y agitando mi cabello para poder introducirlo de nuevo en mi gorra, me coloque las gafas y salí del lugar.

Recorrí menos de una cuadra hasta llegar al portón de la pequeña traficante. Maz era muy respetada en este sub-mundo por ser toda una veterana; ahora que se encontraba retirada, comercializaba armas del mercado negro y contaba con algunos instructores para aquellos que desearan adiestrarse en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y perfeccionar su manejo de armas.

Hace casi dos meses que había dejado de entrenarme con ella, sería una visita bastante agradable. Al ingresar fui recibida por sus "gorilas", hombres de casi dos metros y de aspecto colosal y fornido.

Una presencia inesperada terminó por arruinar el momento.

—Así que la zorra regresó —Farfulló una pelinegra para su séquito de amigas.

La observé con desdén, no permitiría que siguiera con sus ridículos rencores.

—Natasha —La saludé con arrogancia.

—Rey… Pensé que jamás regresarías este "nido de ratas", como tú le dices —Ladró, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Sigues acostándote con tus víctimas?

 _ **«** **Mocosa, nadie se mete con mis métodos** **»**_

—Y tú… ¿Sigues prostituyéndote por las noches, querida? —Alcé una ceja sardónicamente.

El rostro de la joven de ojos azules se enrojeció tanto como el trasero de un chimpancé, me obsequió una mirada asesina y se retiró, derrotada, junto con su tropa de zorras.

Natasha era casi de mi edad; obstinada y biliosa.

Ingresó a este mundo mucho antes que yo, con sólo quince años ya era todo un prodigio entre los sicarios y un ídolo para las putas, debía admitir que esa niña tenía aguante. Nunca terminó la escuela, pero era extremadamente astuta y calculadora.

Al llegar yo, la desplacé rápidamente; al poco tiempo se vio obligada a trabajar de medio tiempo ofreciendo "otro tipo de servicios", pero no volvió a tener el mismo éxito. Era bastante evidente me odiaba con todo su ser.

— ¡REEEEY! —Gritó una diminuta mujer de piel canela desde un extremo del perímetro.

Luego de explicarle detalladamente a Maz las razones por las cuales no había podido regresar, fui acompañada por ella a su sala de exhibición. La señora Kanata era poseedora de una de las mayores colecciones de armamentos que he podido conocer, desde navajas japonesas tradicionales hasta láseres alemanes especiales… toda una delicia para mis ojos.

Para ser honesta, ni yo misma estaba segura sobre lo que deseaba adquirir con exactitud en esta ocasión; por lo que no dudé en dejarme guiar por la experiencia de aquella mujer a la cual sus años sirviendo en la milicia la había convertido en toda erudita en cuanto a "matar" se refería.

—Tengo algo que te puede agradar —Extrayendo un cofre de uno de los estantes—. Bueno, al menos eso espero… —Agregó.

El objeto sobre sus pequeñas y escuálidas manos lucía extremadamente avejentado e inservible, lo colocó sobre una mesa, retiró su contenido y lo posicionó delante de mí.

— ¿Una daga? —Cuestioné con desilusión.

—No es cualquier daga —Respondió cantarinamente—. Ésta alguna vez le perteneció a Luke Skywalker.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al oír ese nombre. Todos en Sin Street habíamos escuchado alguna vez de Skywalker… un asesino imponente, un legendario líder, una leyenda.

—Creí que solo era un mito —Susurré.

—El hecho de que ya no sepamos nada de él… no lo hace un mito.

—Aun así —Continué—, es sólo una navaja; podría obtener resultados mejores o iguales en mis víctimas con un cuchillo de cocina.

—Dijiste que deseabas algo diferente, pues nadie más tiene o tendrá algo como ésto —Habló con firmeza para luego girar sobre la punta de sus pies, dándome la espalda—, pero si no lo quieres…

—No dije que no lo quería.

 _ **«** **¡Maldición! La vieja sí que es persuasiva** **»**_

— ¿Cuánto pides por esa cosa?

—Deberías tener más respeto por un artículo tan… mítico.

—Yo lo llamaría prehistórico e inservible. Tienes suerte de que esté aceptando comprarte ese vejestorio —Abriendo mi billetera.

La traficante se rio por unos minutos a causa de mis irónicos comentarios, luego de acordar un pago justo me retiré del lugar tan rápido como me fue posible… _Olía a nido de ratas_.

Mientras me preparaba para cumplir la misión de esta noche, pensaba con pesadumbre una y otra vez en la plática que mantuve con mis clientes.

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **-Flashback-**

— ¡Es un niño! —Grité— Mi trabajo tiene sus límites… yo no asesino mocosos.

—Acaba de cumplir dieciocho años hace tres días —Refutó la mujer.

—Necesito más información —Reclamé, tomando un sorbo de café—, quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

La pareja se observó con temor y vergüenza a la vez, sus miradas se fundían en un completo acto de arrepentimiento momentáneo. Pero finalmente, el hombre habló.

—Es nuestro sobrino.

 _Y entonces todo tuvo sentido…_

Jeremy Hux era el primogénito de una de las dinastías más importantes del país, heredero de una fortuna que humillaría fácilmente hasta a los hombre más poderosos del mundo. Luego de un accidente de avión quedó en la orfandad y al cuidado de sus tíos, los cuales, pese a no tener ya ningún vínculo sentimental, continuaban casados y conviviendo para salvaguardar las apariencias.

No era muy complicado imaginárselo, un adolescente de dieciséis años con todo el dinero que podría anhelar… el muchacho perdió el rumbo al poco tiempo. Sexo, drogas y descontrol se convirtieron en su rutina diaria; en una sola noche era capaz de recorrer todos los burdeles de la ciudad y cuando se cansaba de tanta mujerzuela, él mismo se ofrecía en las calles a la primera persona que encontraba.

El muchacho se había convertido en una carga para sus familiares, quienes además de financiar sus caprichos y fantasías eróticas se veían también en la obligación de resolver todos sus problemas con la ley; desde una que otra prostituta muerta hasta lugares públicos completamente destruidos.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se presentó ante la junta directiva de las empresas de sus padres con aires de magnificencia y total seguridad en su apellido. Grande fue la sorpresa de los ejecutivos cuando el pelirrojo, con sumo desparpajo, vociferó ideales que rozaban la locura en plena reunión. Hux estaba obsesionado con los pensamientos de la Alemania Nazi y la época Romana; esa tarde fue retirado por los guardias mientras se autoproclamaba: _"El nuevo Emperador, el gran Calígula, el supremo Führer"_.

Sus tíos decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto; y así estaba yo para hacer el trabajo sucio…

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, el muchacho se tambaleaba por las calles, para él al parecer nunca era demasiado temprano para drogarse. Se cruzó con un grupo de jóvenes que bebían licor alegremente en una esquina, tomó a uno por la nuca y sin cohibirse en lo más mínimo procedió a devorar su boca.

Su compañero, que era evidentemente más alto que él, no lo pensó mucho y en un movimiento violento le dio la vuelta y lo recostó sobre una camioneta estacionada. Luego de unos minutos de sexo salvaje, Jeremy se ajustó los pantalones y siguió su camino.

Yo observaba su recorrido tranquilamente desde un convertible rojo que había alquilado especialmente para esta ocasión. Según las referencias que me habían proporcionado, se dirigía a un burdel a un par de cuadras. **"Royal's Fantasy** " era conocido por ser un lugar reservado para clientes exclusivos que estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que sea por ver sus fetiches más oscuros hacerse realidad.

Estacioné el auto y me apresuré para llegar a la habitación que él habías alquilado, tratando de no ser descubierta. Esperé pacientemente en la puerta a que Hux llegara con la llave mientras comenzaba mi transformación: desaté el nudo de mi vestido y lo dejé abatir contra el suelo sin darle mucha importancia, dejando en evidencia el vestuario de dominatrix que llevaba puesto. Desaté la coleta en mi cabello para que cayera suelto sobre mis hombros. Un antifaz negro para finalizar.

El sonido de pasos acercarse comenzó a hacerse cada vez más sonoro, delatando que alguien estaba a punto de llegar. Giré para encontrarme con mi víctima pero en lugar de ello me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

— ¿¡Tú!? —Chilló la muchacha.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Natasha?

—Esto es… Tú… ¡Tú estás loca si piensas que te dejaré humillarme aquí también! —Gritó— Aquí la que manda soy yo. Éste es mi trabajo, mi cliente, MIS REGLAS —Enfatizó.

 _ **«** **Chiquilla estúpida, no sabes con quién te metes** **»**_

—Hoy me tocó hacer el trabajo en esta pocilga… y a diferencia tuya, yo no lo hago para que el idiota con el que tendré sexo me dé un poco de dinero.

Un puño llegó a mi cara tiñendo rápidamente mis mejillas de un carmín intenso, la estúpida sí que sabía golpear. Antes de darle opción a reaccionar realicé una llave alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza hasta dejarla inconsciente. Abandoné su cuerpo en una de las habitaciones —sin fijarme si quiera si seguía con vida o no— y volví a mi lugar.

—¿Dónde está Natasha? —Preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

El pelirrojo me observó con cierta sorpresa, aunque dudo que estando tan drogado haya tenido la capacidad para considerar un poco más la opción de ser dominado por una completa desconocida.

—Yo te daré algo mucho mejor que ella… —Musité, lamiendo su rostro seductoramente mientras apretaba su entrepierna.

Ingresamos a la habitación y en un vistazo rápido me encargué de reconocer todos los instrumentos con los que desarrollaría aquel encuentro. Cogí un látigo satinado con púas a los extremos y me acerqué a la víctima.

—Acomódate —Ordené, él procedió a tomar asiento en un extremo de la cama—. Así no… hazlo como lo que eres: _Como una perra_.

Hux relamió sus labios y procedió a cumplir mis órdenes, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y manos.

Me arrodille en la cama posándome sobre su espalda, tomé sus cabellos y lo traje hacia mí.

—Tendremos tanta diversión… —Cuchichee a su oído— te aseguro que nunca lo olvidarás.

Observé detenidamente cómo sus labios temblaban a causa de la excitación. Me encargué de hacer recorrer el mango del látigo sobre la piel de sus pezones.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que el imbécil era capaz de balbucear.

Pasé el látigo por su cuello y lo enrollé, finalmente, en mi diestra. Humedecí con mi saliva los dedos de mi mano izquierda y los usé para acariciar sus pezones mientras que el malnacido temblaba… _lo estaba disfrutando_. Permití que mi mano libre siguiera bajando hasta toparme con su miembro, el cual apreté, para mi facilidad ya estaba totalmente erecto.

Mi dedo índice juagaba con la punta de su pene mientras los otros estrujaban suavemente la base, liberándolo por momentos para hacerlo palpitar. Sus gemidos comenzaron a ser molestos, casi parecía que estaba con una mujer.

 _ **«** **¿Por qué siempre me tocan tipos así?** **»**_

—Calma pequeño, la diversión apenas comienza —Asegure.

Mientras meneaba mi mano de manera ascendente y descendente proporcionándole placer a su anatomía, observaba de reojo qué utensilio en la habitación me ayudaría a mantenerlo entretenido un poco más. Entonces lo vi… justo lo que necesitaba. No pude sonreír al pensar lo que le esperaba.

Aceleré el ritmo de mis movimientos; el pelirrojo gritaba y apretujaba las sábanas de la cama.

— ¿Te gusta? Si… tiembla maldita zorra barata.

Solté el amarre en su cuello justo antes de que pudiera llegar al clímax. Él me suplicó que lo ayudara a terminar, a lo que yo respondí con una carcajada disonante.

—¡Te vas a correr cuando yo te dé permiso!

Pero… entonces sentí el líquido lechoso escurrirse entre mis manos, el bastardo resultó ser bastante "precoz". Lo dejé caer tumbado boca abajo, le costaba respirar; su pálida piel se tornó roja casi en su totalidad. Me levanté de la cama y él me siguió con la mirada.

—El niño se ha portado mal —Dije, acariciando el látigo— Espero que estés preparado para tu castigo —Caminé por la habitación, a la vez que lamía de mi mano sus fluidos.

Mi cadera hizo contacto con la mesa donde se encontraba lo que buscaba; tomé el vibrador de arnés y comencé a colocar correctamente las correas, le hablaba para mantenerlo entretenido.

—Tranquila, mi perra desquiciada, tu dueña aún tiene mucha diversión para ti.

— Si… si… si…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando terminé de ajustar el arnés en mis caderas, esto sería algo nuevo para mí. Zarandeaba mi mano por el pene sintético, ya había podido ver antes al pelirrojo disfrutando del sexo con hombres, resultaba bastante obvio que su inclinación sexual fuera mayor con el género masculino.

—Es tiempo para mí de disfrutar, vuelve a tu posición —Le indiqué. Él muy emocionado obedeció sin ninguna objeción, cogí un par de esposas de la mesa y me posé frente a él.

Le indiqué con mis dedos que se acercara, Hux se arrastró en cuatro patas para quedar junto a mí, tomé su barbilla y le mostré lo que tenía en mis caderas.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Su boca se abrió para tomar el miembro con fuerza; mientras él se esmeraba en proporcionar sexo oral, yo ponía las reglas del siguiente juego.

El interior del arnés contaba son unos puntos de presión, aquellos minúsculos chasquidos eléctricos recorrían mi cuerpo excitándome al instante, seguramente disfrutaría mucho penetrándolo.

—Escúchame bien, sé que amas los ideales de sangre pura tanto como yo… ¿Cierto? —Sólo movió un poco la cabeza para responder afirmativamente, sin dejar de succionar.

—Yo daré un discurso y tú lo repetirás ¿Entendido? —Afirmó nuevamente. Apartó su boca del juguete sexual.

Ajusté un par de esposas en sus manos y lo até al espaldar de la cama, sería mejor tenerlo amarrado cuando su sangre corra por todo el lugar. Retomé mi posición, era una sensación bastante exorbitante ser ahora el dominante; no podría describir con palabras lo extraño que fue entrar en un hombre, una mezcla se satisfacción y extrañeza.

Empujaba mis caderas con fuerza, no había necesidad de ser gentil, Jeremy exclamaba un sinnúmero de groserías pero al tener las manos atadas no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, yo mantenía el ritmo más acelerado que mi delgado cuerpo me permitía. Di inicio a mi discurso.

— _Queremos una sociedad sin castas ni rangos sociales… y vosotros no debéis permitir a estas excepciones crecer en vuestro interior_ —El chico se limitaba a repetir. Le costaba mucho hablar, pues la excitación de mis penetraciones parecía frenar sus palabras.

—Habla más alto perra que no te escucho —Le exigí y obedeció.

—Queremos una… sociedad... sin castas... ni rangos... sociales… ahhhh —Gimió. Cada pausa era a la par de una embestida, yo seguí con otra frase.

— _QUEREMOS VER UN IMPERIO… y vosotros debéis auto-instruirse para esto. Queremos que este pueblo sea obediente… y debéis practicar obediencia en vosotros mismos._

—Queremos… ver un… imperio…

—¡Te dije que más alto, perra! —Grité mientras jalaba su melena.

Mis uñas aruñaban su espalda. Sin previo aviso, me retiré su interior dejándolo nuevamente insatisfecho.

—Po-Por favor, entra en mí… nuevamente —Suplicó.

—Te dije que tendrías un castigo… —Musité— ¿Te gusta mucho el sadomasoquismo, verdad?

Afirmó con la voz entrecortada. Tomé la daga especialmente adquirida para esta ocasión y la situé en su ano. El idiota se estremeció al primer contacto con el frío metal. Entre quejidos y gemidos de dolor, fui ingresando paulatinamente el filudo instrumento en su cavidad mientras que gruesos surcos de sangre recorrían sus nalgas.

—Crees que eres un emperador, un _Führer_. Crees que con sólo desearlo, gracias a tu dinero y poder, puedes disponer del destino de cualquier mortal. Pero… lástima que la que ahora tiene tu destino en sus manos… _sea yo_.

Apreté el botón escondido en el mango de la daga y automáticamente una bala emergió de la punta, recorriendo sus entrañas y siendo expulsada por la boca del individuo.

El chico cayó desplomado enseguida, fueron sólo segundos para que la luz se pagara en sus ojos y su cuerpo quedara inmóvil; retiré el arma de su interior y me encargué rápidamente de dejarla limpia, así como a todo el lugar. Ya antes me había encargado de dañar las cámaras de seguridad para no generar mayores problemas.

Traté de irme lo más rápido que pude, llegué al estacionamiento e ingresé a mi convertible, sin quitarme el antifaz en ningún momento para evitar que alguien pudiera reconocer mi rostro. Ya en el interior, un recuerdo comenzó a perturbar mis pensamientos, había roto mi regla de "sin testigos"… _no sabía con certeza si Natasha seguía con vida o no_.

 _ **«** **Maldición** **»**_

Extraje de mi bolso un pequeño sobre; en su interior, una nota:

 _"No me hagas esperar más, necesito verte mañana al mediodía"_

Resoplé extenuada mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el asiento trasero, la semana aún no había concluido para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

-¡Queridos lectores! **-le tiran una chancla, rocas y a** **John Cena-** Mil disculpas por la demora :'( Sé que he demorado años pero finalmente llegó el nuevo capítulo. Asumo la responsabilidad total de la tardanza :'v Mi pobre Cindy estuvo todo este tiempo agonizando.

-De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado :3 He pasado todo este tiempo perfeccionando mi técnica y redacción, espero que las diferencias sean notorias. De igual manera, mi bella Cindy completementó magistralmente la escena ricolina de esta ocasión. Esperamos que el esfuerzo de estas dos humildes escritoras haya valido la pena.

-Los amamos y hasta la próxima!

 **«:§ CADA COMENTARIO, NOS IMPULSA A SEGUIR ADELANTE §:»**


End file.
